Smile of An Angel
by MuggleBornWY
Summary: He found her at her most vulnerable, but didn't make any move to harm her. Yes, he may mock, he may taunt, but beneath the hard facade, lies the heart of an angel; that was what she saw.


Smile of An Angel

**A/N: A one-shot for the awesome pairing of Alec/Bella! Need I say more? :) Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Isabella Swan trudged along the dark, secluded street, her shoulders heaving with every sob that wrecked through her body. Her normally soft, chocolate brown eyes were now rimmed with red, her face full of tears.

A cold breeze carressed her bare arms and she rubbed them, trying to gain warmth, before she slumped down, her aching legs finally giving way as she leant against a flickering lamp post. Her bottom lip trembled as her eyes fluttered close, trying desperately not to remind herself of what happened a few hours before, that caused her to run, before finally breaking into a slow walk when she realised no one was coming after her.

She wrapped her arms around her cold body, as the memories overwhelmed her, with Edward in every single one of them. She couldn't comprehend why he would do that to her; to find another vampire to fufil his needs. The heart-breaking sight of him whispering the important three words to the strawberry blonde before pressing his lips against hers, had completely mashed her heart into millions of pieces.

"Edward, why..." She whispered brokenly, as more tears trailed down her face- there seemed to be an endless supply of liquid provided for her faucet that was unable to stop. A cold hand suddenly suddenly wrapped around her arm, jerking her up from the cold, concrete pavement, making her shriek, before another hand clamped over her mouth. Her eyes widened at the familiar temperature, and with aching heart, turned to face an angelic face of inhumane beauty.

His crimson red eyes stared at her, before slowly releasing his hand from her mouth. Her mind had progressed his appearance long ago, already deducing and adding all the characteristics together, and she knew that she was facing one that might hurt her physically- not mentally, this time. How ironic. Her lips twitched at this thought. Being damaged both mentally and physically by the same race in one day. If not for his hold around her arm, she might have crumbled down onto the ground again. Her eyes, wide and with fresh tears, faced his red eyes daringly.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked in a soft whisper, that might have not been heard if not for his vampire hearing. His eyes turned into a darker hue of red at that question. Yes, he would have liked that, and would have drained every drop of her blood. Aro had sent him to take a pathetic human coupled with a certain vegeterian vampire, not a pathetic and sobbing mess of a human, back to him.

"I'd have like that," he said truthfully, his cold, hard eyes showing no sympathy or pity, just slightly mocking as they stared at Bella. "But I can't."

"Right," Bella said as she sighed, resigned, not really keen to the thought of dying, drained of blood. She stared at him once more, her confused mind suddenly picking up his words.

"You can't?" She questioned, making him press his fingers to his forehead seeming to show his impatience though his face remained emotionless. He let her go, and she dropped down to the hard ground almost immediately, her hands clenched on her lap as she stared back up at him. He shook his head before taking a seat next to her.

"I would think that your boyfriend," he paused, noticing her knuckles turn white from clenching her fists tightly, her words coming out in a tight and tense voice,

"He's not my boyfriend anymore." Humans, he thought, he would never understand them, not that he had that need to. Though he didn't really like being sensitive, furthermore for a human, he decided to give her this one break, not mentioning his name.

"Did he mention the Volturi to you?" He asked, his eyes straying from hers, to stare at the dark sky, his ears picking up nothing, except for the rustling of leaves.

"Yes. Are you from the Volturi?" She asked, her mind piecing up all puzzle together as realization finally dawned on her. He nodded, pleased that he at least, didn't have to spell everything out for her- at least she had a brain. Staying silent as he held both sides of her shoulders, making her turn to face him and she trembled a little- of an unknown emotion; fear, perhaps?

"You're coming to Italy to me. I will make sure of that. I will not let a human, much less one like you, outsmart me. Do you understand me?" He asked, his crimson red eyes blackening as he breathed in her fragrance from being so close to her. Bella's heart picked up in pace at that no-so-subtle sniff, which wasn't really helping his thirst.

"You know, _Isabella_," he purred her name out as he nudged her throat with his nose, practically smelling her fear and anticipation of what to come. Bella shuddered slightly, tilting her head to the side unconsciously as a light blush surfaced on both her cheeks of him being so close to her.

"You smell really good to me," he said, his now black eyes looking back up to her wide, brown ones. She gulped, her eyes closing of her accord, as her balled fists released, the tension flowing out from her almost immediately, after taking another deep intake of air.

His fingers trailed over her quickening pulse, a smirk tugging at the side of his lips, his face depicting darkness as he scraped his teeth alongside of the nape of her throat, the soft, pale flesh tempting him to sink his teeth into her and drain her dry. A warning rang in his head and he decided he had had enough fun. As he was about to pull away from her throat, his sharp ears picked up a an abnormal amount of rustling among the trees by the side of the pavement.

Jerking his head back quickly, he caught a blurred figure dashing towards him. After hesitating for a moment, his arms wrapped around the fragile human whose eyes widened in shock to not have been drained dry, before leaping out of harm's way.

"Let go of her, Alec Volturi," Edward growled in anger, making Alec quirk an eyebrow at his fury. He was about to release Bella when she grabbed his arm, her body moving against her will, using him as a barrier to not run to the person who had betrayed her trust. His first reaction was to push her hands off him, but when he looked down at the pleading eyes of the girl, he relented and shrugged before turning to face the vivid vampire, having fun in his expense,

"She doesn't want to, Cullen."

"You-" Edward started to snarl, his eyes turning pitch black as he dropped to a crouch, a rumbling sound surfacing from him.

"Be quiet, Edward. You've broken rules, and you should've known of the consequences that will follow. The rulers won't spare you just like that, and you know it yourself. So why don't you just go back to whoever you are with just now, because I can hear her calling your name from a distance," Alec said, jerking his head back to the source of the voice mockingly as he released his arm from Bella, who had remained quiet and motionless throughout their entire exchange.

Edward raised from his bent position before his hand reached out to Bella, opening his palm as a familiar crooked smile, with a tinge of sadness, spread over his face, one that was supposedly reserved for her alone. But now, she was unsure of the fact. His golden eyes stared pleadingly at hers as he whispered loud enough for her to hear,

"Please, Bella. I'm sorry..." Bella squeezed her eyes shut, a tear streaking down from her eye before opened them again. The swollenness and redness of her eyes told him the whole story, and he couldn't help but feel a deep pang of regret for causing her that much pain.

"An apology wouldn't change anything, Edward," She managed to force the words out as she turned to face Alec who appeared in front of her in a flash, his crimson red eyes both taunting and mocking as they darted from Edward to Bella.

"We should get going now. Aro is expecting us soon," Alec said, deciding to completely ignore the steaming Edward, who was still wondering if he should pounce on Alec. After all, he may get a heavier penalty if he attacked one of the Volturi's most treasured guards.

Bella didn't say anything, but she made a move to follow him when he started to leave, his arm pressed against her back to guide her, careful not to hurt her with that single touch- Aro wouldn't like it if he sent her to him damaged, after all.

She clutched the soft fabric of the Volturi member's black jacket for comfort as they walked quickly, away from Edward. Alec hissed at her furiously, not liking how comfortable she was around him, careful not to let Edward hear him.

"Have you forgotten what I did just now? I can snap your pretty little neck into half if I want to."

Bella smiled a sad smile, the words slipping out of her mouth easily,

"You won't do that."

With that statement, she slumped against the taken aback Volturi guard, her eyes fluttering close. He stopped in his tracks, his crimson red eyes softening just barely but it was there. His arms reaching out to catch her instinctively and he shook her once, without getting any response. Shaking his head as he muttered 'pathetic humans' under his breath, he slid his arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders before carrying her as if she weighed nothing.

Bella's eyes opened slightly, taking in a blurred vision of an angel carrying her, a smile gracing her soft features as her fingers reached out to trace the curve of his face. A frown came upon the angel's face, as he shrugged her fingers away, and Bella realized that he might be embarrassed from her open display of affection.

"Thank you..." She whispered before her eyes were closed once more. Alec tilted his head to the side at this queer human he was carrying before shaking his head to clear of his thoughts.

As Alec stepped onto the private jet, he shook his head at Jane's arched eyebrow, her gaze focused on the human lying in a vulnerable position in his arms. Placing her gently on the soft cushions of the seat, he shrugged his jacket off before placing it on her body.

And for the first time after he was turned a vampire, a soft smile graced upon his angelic features.

**A/N: So, that's it! I hope you guys liked it! :D Do leave a review to tell me your thoughts! **


End file.
